Deadwall
The Deadwall '''is a wall standing 30 feet high and is made of stone, mortar, and infamously the bones of the dead. Stretching across the western border Idrasil through the former Sunbasa. The wall stretches for 70 miles covering the distance between the Beregium Mountains to the Othwine woods. History The Wall was built 4 years after the Fall of Arcanna and the Decline of Sunbasa, ordered by King Haden, meant to defend Idrasil from the threat of the Azimur that laid waste to the other kingdoms. Approximately 70 miles in length and 30 feet in height, the Deadwall is protected by the Vanadun. It is supported by the nearby Eronsye occupied by the Vanadun, who additionally receive the unofficial support from the Beregoth clans to their north flank. Its color is black except for the mortar and bone that appear gray and white/yellow respectively. The top is wide enough for three ranks of archers with the base being equal thickness. According to legend the wall was built so hastily that workers often died building it and instead of being provided burial rites, Haden was so fearful of the Azimur arriving before the wall was constructed they built of their bones. The bones increased when the Basians were thrown against the wall, begging to be let in when the Azimur came for the last battle and Haden infamously refused to open the gate. About The Deadwall is straight for the most part though covers dips and hills near the Othwine. The Deadwall has three gates which are guarded by the Vanadun and coalition forces. The southern gate is controlled by Eusoa's forces, the center is held by Udina, and the northern gate by the Vanadun, historically. The gates are each extremely heavily built with two layers of steel and two of wood so that it may hold against Unzimur attacks. Thus far the gates have held successfully though the southern most gate has suffered great damage from failed defenses, the Vanadun therefore allowed the Othwine forest to grow over providing a barrier over the south gate. By the time of the War of the Dawn, the Vanadun are the only remaining defense on the wall and are so few that they must stick to ambush tactics within the Othwine. The Deadwall was overcome and occupied 1 year before the War of the Dawn began and is said to be the true beginning to the war. Defenses The land on the opposite side of the wall is covered in ruin within half a mile where the city of Trusi stood, the last to fall in Sunbasa. Between the ruin and the walls lies barren land littered with the corpses of Azimur. The Othwine advances upon the southern gate and is difficult to cut back especially with forces weakened at the Deadwall. The Othwine has advanced so much and was allowed to grow that the Deadwall is lost in the wood and was lost to the Azimur who uses it as a launching pad to attack Idra borders. The forest is said to be cursed or haunted as only the Vanadun are capable of traversing it and returning to tell the tale. What affect the forest may or may not permit apparently extends to the Azimur as despite efforts the Azimur are consistently halted by ambushes and the density of the forest. To the north in Beregium the mountains are a natural barrier and though the Beregoth provide no diplomacy or communication to the coalition of Earthkin, they defend their mountains against the Azimur with a mutual cause as the coalition. '''Tactics The Deadwall relied on archers from the top to defend it, while occupied by the Vanadun they were generally unharmed due to their superior archery. Neither the towers nor the ramparts were built large enough for any type of artillery. The Othwine covering has mostly cancelled any defensive measures appropriated other than low yield sentries.